Wired Connections
by WindmillQuill
Summary: Based on Mirai Nikki (未来日記). The man who calls himself Time, the Millenium Earl, decides to throw fourteen different individuals head-first into a death game where they hunt each other down, with the promise to grant the wish of stopping time. Kanda has never been one to trust others, but now it is becoming even harder to distinguish between friend or foe.


Hello!

So, I know what you may be thinking of right now, if you've already watched the bloody series that is Future Diary.

I don't know what to call this monstrosity of a plot bunny. But it came out.

And it can't be stopped.

Don't worry though, it won't follow the plot to a tee at all, so I'm not classifying it as a crossover. Even if the references are heavier than gravity on Mars.

In any case, I hope you enjoy this. But maybe you're not even reading this note.

WARNING: Extremely clingy Alma Syndrome, Martyr-complex, Kanda-swearing, Sadism and Blood included. That's why this is T-rated. Possibly twenty different mental disorders included. You're welcome.

* * *

LOG: 5/10/12 9:32 PM

"Oy, if itssn't Mr. Pretty-face again. Less 'nvite 'im in-"

Kanda didn't even blink as he slugged the tipsy student across the face, not caring about the hollow crack that sounded out as the boy's neck landed against the wall at an awkward angle.

He let loose a string of curses as he kicked aside the empty beer cans littered around the door numbered "203" and just about slammed the door shut after him.

Drunkards. They made living in this hellhole of a dormitory even worse, if it were place reeked of them on Saturday nights, since the campus wasn't open on Sunday and there weren't classes, so even if he wanted to mope around in the library he was barred entry.

There were many things wrong with Kanda Yu's life as of now. He had been deliberately avoiding contact with his adopted father of over ten years, one Froi Tiedoll, he was struggling to keep a job with his volatile temperament, he was hiding an illegal weapon that was his family's keepsake in his student dormitory that if discovered would spell a definite expulsion from university. And he was only in his sophomore year.

Things were not looking peachy lately.

He stepped into the bathroom, intent on washing out his frustrations.

But as he took the first step towards the basin and undid his hair tie, the light seemed to swim in his vision and the familiar shapes of the bathroom morphed away into nothing.

The hell?

And before he could figure out what happened, he was standing in fog, as an oddly familiar, coated figure danced in the midst of him and thirteen others. The thing, which could only be described as a really fat clown, grinned at them widely as he twirled a weird umbrella with a pumpkin spiked on its tip.

"Welcome, welcome!" His crooked gaze slid to Kanda, then to the person beside him. "I have gathered you all here for one purpose, and one purpose only!" It was as if he was trying to be grand. Kanda heard a snort from the person next to him, and looked at him. He couldn't see much in the fog, but could make out that the person was slightly shorter than him, had soflty spiked hair, and as with the other twelve, had glowing red eyes. Then he realized the person had noticed his staring, and returned his gaze, bright red eyes staring intensely at him.

He wanted to move, but found that he could not lift his feet.

"I am the Millennium Earl, or some call me Time." The buffoon announced.

"The fourteen of you gathered here shall now take part in a death game, where only one remains. That is not, of course, without tools provided."

An image flashed in Kanda's vision. 'My notebook?'

"I have programmed the little activity logs you call diaries into a little something more useful."

Kanda had no doubt that this man-no,_ thing_ was batshit crazy.

"The winner of this game with be given the powers of Time to control as they deem fit."

Fff. Yeah, right. Now he was absolutely certain this was just a daydream. What made them candidates for the god of time anyway?

The pointy-eared buffoon looked sharply at him, eyes wicked and grin filled with malice.

"That, dear First, is because all fourteen of you have wished for time to stop in some point of your lives."

He heard a giggle from one of the others, as well as a sigh belonging to someone older, and a short laugh opposite him.

Kanda growled as his vision cleared again, and he found himself leaning over the sink, both hands supporting himself over the basin. He looked up into the mirror, where dark eyes stared back at him. He blinked.

That was one hell of a daydream. That art lunatic used to say that dreams were an extension of your thoughts and issues faced in life. Maybe this shit was getting to him.

…Not that he cared about what the old man said.

In any case, the buffoon didn't know shit about him. As if he had wished for something as delusional as stopping time.

He stared at the journal lying innocuously on the covers of his bed. He almost laughed at himself, because was he actually believing that stupid daydream?

He flipped open the plain black book, the cover of which was worn out from his previous attempt to rub off the acrylic painting of a lotus that the old man secretly doodled onto his logbook. He didn't actually mind it, in fact he quite liked lotuses, but he'd be damned if someone saw it while he was out and thought he was effeminate.

He made a quick note on a fresh page, summarizing today's events and his log-in and check-out time at work. Huh. He could demand overtime pay for today after all.

Keeping a journal was one of the few things that Kanda secretly liked, if just so that it calmed him down a tad bit. But he'd never admit that to anyone.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when the phone buzzed to life right next to his hand on the bed. Almost.

It was a text. '_Hey Yuu! How'd my best pal spend his Saturday?_' With a disgusting wink icon to top it all off.

He sighed in irritation. The stupid rabbit was Kanda's self-proclaimed best friend, even if the two only met once every week, and that was only because Lavi frequented the teahouse he worked at on Sundays.

It amazed even him that he bothered to type a reply back. _'It was great. Without you.'_

Looking back to his journal, Kanda realized that it had fallen to the floor, and swiftly picked it up. **6/10/12**_ ,_ the current page read. Wait…what?

To Kanda's shock, the whole day's log of events was already written for tomorrow. _In his handwriting._

And then Kanda realized, as he read the journal entry, things could only get complicated.

* * *

_Message from StupidPeskyRabbit 5/10/12 9:37 PM_

'_Oh the burnnnn! ;0 So we hanging out tomorrow or what?'_

_Message from StupidPeskyRabbit 5/10/12 9:42 PM_

_'Yuu? You haven't made a retort in 5 minutes. Which is strange for you.'_

_Message from StupidPeskyRabbit 5/10/12 10:00PM_

_'Yuu? Yuu there?'_

_Message from StupidPeskyRabbit 5/10/12 10:15PM_

_"Okay, I made a pun out of your name and you didn't respond. Hang on, Yuu. We're coming over in a few."_

* * *

Oh, but the crazy only starts next chapter. See you and please leave reviews if you can spare ol' me a few minutes ;)

-Quill


End file.
